


Infiltration

by by_veidt



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bonding, Choking, Claws, Clothed Sex, Clothes shredding, Gay Sex, Healing, Kissing, Klyntar, Licking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Tentacles, Tongue in throat, Tongues, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_veidt/pseuds/by_veidt
Summary: Riot and Drake use alternative tactics to encourage Eddie and Venom to come with them to space.





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of what they had to omit in that 'i'm going to make us a hybrid' scene on the launch deck. Probably how it went down, but, you know, PG-13. Also, I am a fan of the comics, but I'm operating on the basis that Riot and Venom are not directly related. Movie-verse. Anyway, have fun--you know what you're getting into. And I love to hear from you

Drake and Brock’s eye met with a fierce determination from both that fueled one another, the drawing of symbiote flesh into long strings of vibrating viscosity doing little to distract either from each other’s aggressive attention. But there was a sudden change in the back of Eddie’s mind with the collision of symbiote bodies, an all too familiar feeling of anxiety and tension and longing and something he couldn’t place, but he felt it clench in his gut; by the way Drake’s face twisted with an unease and the way his body stilled for a moment in a beat of confusion, it was clear he had felt it too. There was the echo of a clicking growl in his mind, a distinct rhythm to it, and it was answered by another; one he knew the voice of well. He felt his body flush hotter, and something wind around a flicker of arousal, but it wasn’t quite right. “Not really the time, buddy,” Eddie said into the space, looking up and trying to get a better line of sight on his partner. 

What he could see was the filtering in of a more mercurial looking liquid moving in to his space, shifting, blending with Venom’s, and he recoiled--tried to. It seemed like hours since he had since looked at Drake, but it was probably just seconds, if that, and his gaze was met by the man, an unusual turn to the darkness that typically haunted his eyes. Carlton’s eyes narrowed slightly, body relaxing a bit. And in the next moment he lunged, fingers clutched tightly in Eddie’s shoulders as their position in space shifted, Riot overwhelming Venom in the same action and landing them parallel to the platform. Brock and Venom managed to continue the motion and land themselves over the other two, Eddie close enough to straddle Drake, which did nothing to quell the flood of heat to his groin. “H-hey, Venom… what’s going on?” he attempted to say quietly over his shoulder with no success. He was met with the same resonant clicking, and a lopsided and almost drunken smile from Carlton, the man’s fingers sliding from Brock’s shoulders up along the back of his neck. 

“You really haven’t figure it out?” Drake’s voice was velvety and thick, and it made Eddie sick for only a moment, trying to resist that smarmy slickness that condemned so many people. But whatever was going on between the two symbiotes seemed to be the end all say in the matter, disgust mutating into a pulling warmth in his veins, egged on by the creeping coil of non-Venom appendages up into his hair from Drake’s fingertips. 

“I-I think--yea, I’ve got it. I just,” he swallowed compulsively, leaning forward and down with the insistence of the others, “I just don’t like it.”

“You will,” Drake grinned before their lips met, warm and full, and for a moment he was expecting a thick rope of tongue down his throat, but it was just Drake’s for the moment, which was cause enough for alarm, but his body couldn’t manage alarm just yet, only the compelling draw of human contact and soft, plush skin, and slick heat between their mouths--and the way Eddie ground down on to Drake’s hips. And there was a moment of calm in Drake as well at the way Brock kissed him. He had expected it to be more hostile, more bitter, but it was just as gentle as he would expect the man to be with any object of affection, and he couldn’t delineate between the chemical imposition of Riot in his mind or the starving lust of his own for intimacy, but Eddie was satisfying whatever it was.  He reached down between them, gripping the hard shape under Brock’s denim, Eddie moaning into his mouth and pressing into the touch, and some part of Eddie’s mind still tried to fight it, but couldn’t manage that either, surrendering to the immediate moment of endorphins and whatever the symbiotes were up to; nevermind that he despised his counters. 

Brock made a small noise, breaking them apart before pushing himself up, arms locked out on either side of Drake as he stared down into those entracing pools of hubris, irked by how stunningly pretty he was--was that the symbiotes or was he just that good looking. Yea, he was. His eyes fluttered as Drake pressed his palm against the turgid outline again, Carlton smiling in that stupid, unassuming way he did, but it was so fucking hot. Eddie rolled his hips forward again, tendrils pulling the button of his jeans open and pressing his fly down. Drake took the invitation to burrow his hand under the other’s shirt and subsequently his briefs, fingers sliding easily around the thickness of Eddie’s cock and withdrawing it in a moment of eager haste. Eddie sighed a half groan, Drake stroking slowly up the man’s length while strands spilled out from his skin, running over Eddie’s skin, along his thighs, along and around his balls and further back. “Are you really--is this really happening?” Eddie breathed, asking Venom, really, but Drake’s eyes flickered up to his. He could feel Venom shift in him, surfacing along his skin as it melded in with Riot’s lines along him, a pleasured hum building at the contact between the two aliens. “Oh-kay,” he nearly shrugged, leaning back and reaching behind him to blindly run his fingers along the hardness tenting Carlon’s pressed pants as the gooey pull of symbiote withdrew from the area. Brock stole a glance up as the light around him shifted, darkened really, watching the tendrils fill in and shift and merge, and he could feel it--feel in his senses, feel the emotion, feel the draw and power of Riot in him and the arousal from Venom. This was a terrible idea. 

Eddie’s eyes widened as their weight shifted, falling into Venom around him on the slope of the platform, tarnished-silver claws falling to either side of his head with an absorbed ‘thud’. He grimaced and stole a sidelong glance at the entities above him, rows of elongated and sickled teeth parting to reveal a long rope of tongue that eased its way out and along Eddie’s skin, under his collar and along his neck. Brock’s lips parted with a smile--of course it would go around his neck, but the sensation wasn’t welcome. Thick tentacles pushed up from under him, worming their way into his clothes, along his skin, and shuffling his pants down. Eddie felt himself flush, bright pink staining his cheeks, and his body tightened reflexively, and he could feel the growl from above him, soon met with one inside and around him. He barely had time to take a breath before a viscous length pressed into him, thickening quickly and forcing a low moan from Brock as he grabbed at Carlton’s shirt. Tongue tip slithered into his mouth, writhing in the same fashion as the one sliding further into his ass. 

Brock let another low groan spill from him, tongue along and in him receding before Riot’s jaws split wide, causing a beat of panic in the man before revealing Drake’s smug face as it closed in, mouth sealing over Eddie’s in a heated claim of his mouth. Brock pulled him closer with a swift yank, Drake’s eyebrows lofting for just a moment before settling in a consumed furrow, monstrous hands sliding down Brock’s body, splitting parts of his clothes as they did before gripping his hips with a ferocious intensity, intent very clear. Brock acquiesced bent legs to the position of Drake’s as his thigh spread the man further, latex connections guiding Carlton’s full and symbiote enhanced cock to Eddie as the next move plunged him deep into Brock before he could form the thought of protest. Instead, a full and heavy moan broke the seal of their lips, followed by a breathless ‘oh, fuck’ that Carlton felt bleed straight into his veins and resonate in Riot, a vindictive satisfaction responding from the symbiote. 

There was a moment of pause as skin-threatening claws dug further in, melting and melding just before the surface split, an almost cruel thrust punctuating the stillness, Brock surrendering another indecent noise in response. Eddie could feel Venom vibrating in the background of his thoughts, reveling in the rapt pleasure of it all, and the lack of pain the symbiotes granted, and it slithered through him, down his spine and out to his extremities--a cold tingling that made him for a moment forget who exactly was balls deep in his ass. 

Brock tried to focus as his gaze, a weightless sensation surrounding him, pupils dilating and constricting as his brain struggled to attach itself to perception beyond the internally generated. And again he found himself lost in Drake’s eyes, those unforgiving pits of superhuman intelligence and inhuman cruelty. And all Eddie could do was laugh, softly and mostly to himself at the absurdity of it all, but a laugh nonetheless, and it drew both Drake and Riot’s pointedly separate attentions. Brock felt his eyes roll back slightly with a flutter at the way the two moved in him, no help resisting that from his supposed partner, but Venom seemed long since lost to this tactical advance by the other symbiote. A tepid and viscous sensation padded over Brock’s chest and dipped in and out of the sections of shirt that exposed his skin. Eddie clenched his teeth against the muscle as it slithered over his mouth, pulling at his lips before they parted with a heady moan that his felt his chest clench around as they fought it. But before he could take a breath, the tongue was rolling around his mouth, slick and gripping simultaneously, seeking further down, invading him. His chest heaved, gagging as a wild heat shot up him--panic. He wrenched against the gooey encasement around his arms before his vision was enveloped by rows of teeth that turned the tongue into a whipping and writhing autonomous entity that he quickly choked out of his body. The roar of pain above him echoed between his ears and he winced, watching Riot separate away from Drake in a moment of desperate retreat. He could hear Venom hiss above him, and human hands around Brock’s throat brought him soberingly back to the moment. 

“What, this tangle of embedded alien parasite fuckfest not kinky enough for you?” Eddie managed to strain out under the pressure before braking Drake’s hands away, the effort of them both pushing Drake and Riot to their back, Eddie sinking back onto the thick flesh that throbbed in his ass. 

“You need to remember your place in all of this,” Carlton spat through gritted teeth, clawed hands forming over his fingers, gripping over the raises of Brock’s hips, shoving several brutal thrusts up into him before Eddie’s lungs released another overwhelmed sound. 

“Nngh… you should…” he dropped his head, shrugging his shoulder forward with as much nonplussed affect as he could manage, face scrunching as he tried to aloofly offer, “probably wait to kill me though. Might ruin the hate-fuck mood; I’m just sayin.”

A long tentacle coiled around his neck and shoulder, ripping him off to the side and attaching him to the platform, Drake over him with the coil of amalgam flesh looming around him as clawed hands pinned black-encased ones down. “It might at least shut you up.”

“Ironic, isn’t it,” Eddie grinned, Venom and he arching up with a pulse of pleasure, Drake lowering as a mouthful of fangs approached Brock’s neck. “Ah, ahhno teeth.”

Riot paused in irritation, staring into the man who smiled sheepishly, the irony of  _ that  _ statement not lost on him. They lowered again, jaws opening as Eddie struggled under him with various vocal protests, face peeling back to reveal Drake’s as his mouth sealed over the exposed line of Brock’s neck, supple lips and tongue drawing blood to the surface of the skin. Drake’s hips rolled languidly forward in the moment, and it made Eddie’s brow furrow in sensation and agitation--of course he had to be a good fuck, or was it the symbiote, or was it what Venom was experiencing. He had lost track of the lines between each consciousness and nervous sensation, at least as far and he and Venom were concerned. He was very clear on the lines between he and Drake, particularly by the draw of human teeth over his skin and the curl of lips he felt of Carlton’s grin when Eddie tensed. Brock’s eyes slowly opening again, lines of thickening and thinning and intermingling symbiote flesh almost caging the two as they wound around them. “Come with me.”

“You know I can’t do that.” There was no delineation between the voices of each opposing symbiote and human, intentions melded, though, Riot and Drake bristled, the next thrust harsher, retaliatory. 

“I  _ know  _ you still do not understand.” Drake’s voice was the clearer of the two, spoken hotly just below Eddie’s ear before he nipped at the skin there. 

“I think I understand better than any of us involved in this.” Brock’s voice stood out even in its impassioned and low tone, clawed fingertips raking down and though Drake’s shirt as they drew just under the man’s shoulder blades with an eager push of his hips up to meet the others’ “What you don’t understand is that we’re just along for the ride,” Brock grinned before it was jolted from his lips by a thrust that he felt could have made him cum in that very moment, a resistance in his system that was foreign beyond Venom. 

There was a pause in Drake’s affect before they both heard the echo of Riot’s voice within them. “ **That’s not true.** ”

“Ahh… one of us tells lies,” he grinned again before another quavering ‘fuck’ spilled from him, arms tangling around Drake’s neck as they were drawn closer by the encasement of corded alien bodies, the sensation of merged pleasure spiking for a moment. 

“You  _ were _ a reporter,” Drake sneered, teeth raking over the man’s collarbone with a gentleness that belied his nature and the situation. But Brock could still hear the strain in his voice, the huskiness as Carlton fought to control the flood of neurochemicals that wracked his brain. And he could see the tell-tale flush deepened in Brock, watching that distinctive loss of focus wash over the man again, and he could feel the quaking exhaustion in his muscles and his mind melt away, the tingling that crawled up his spine from that seated pressure and over stimulating pleasure as they thrust and writhed in him; and Carlton felt himself fall with him--too close to the edge where the ground gave way and though the words never left his mouth, the utterance again of ‘come with me’ infiltrated Brock’s thoughts as they filled in with white. Drake’s lips sealed over the other man’s, a delicious moan spilling from the mastermind, echoed by Brock as they plummeted together through delicious, and terrifying and symbiote induced orgasm.

And somewhere in himself Eddie could hear Venom’s voice, muted and dull, screaming his name, and there was a shift. As he opened his eyes, light barely shown through the parts of flesh, narrowing and drawing him in, and he went to scream himself, silver liquid pouring into his mouth and drawing him closer, and before he could open his eyes again, it was black. 


End file.
